1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus for protecting antennas. More specifically, the present invention pertains to apparatus for protecting antennas of the type which include a parabolic reflector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of antenna utilized in the communications industry is the parabolic antenna which includes a parabolic reflector having a central axis and a concave face. Electronic signals are received by such antennas for further use. In microwave transmission, there antennas are typically attached to a tower structure for long line microwave communication.
A typical microwave antenna includes a parabolic relfector around the periphery of which is attached some sort of covering for protecting the antenna from physical damage and damage from the environment. The covering may be attached to a cylindrical housing or shroud which is attached around the periphery of the reflector. The shroud is usually of a relativley hard material and usually provides some means by which the cover, which is of a relatively soft or fabric like material may be attached to the antenna. The cover protects the face of the parabolic reflector from physical damage and from the elements, but does not prevent the receiving of microwaves thereby. These covers are sometimes referred to as flexible planar radomes or by various trade names such as Teglars, Hypalons, etc.
Since such antennas are typically attached to towers which extend high into the air, they provide natural perches for buzzards, sea gulls and other birds. Such large birds frequently perch or rest on the top of an antenna where they constantly peck and claw the soft covering until the covering is torn and damaged so as to require replacement. Since such antennas are high in the air, the replacement of the coverings therefor is relatively hazardous and expensive. Thus, anything which would prolong the lift of these coverings would be welcomed in the industry.